


Little Moose

by BohoWitch



Series: Little Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Sam, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Little Winchesters, Oliver Winchester (OMC), Original Character(s), Saileen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWitch/pseuds/BohoWitch
Summary: Puzzle time for Daddy Sam and his son Oliver.





	Little Moose

Sam was sitting on the floor with his son Oliver, the two year old engrossed in the big wooden pieces of the puzzle in front of him. He smiled down at the little boy and marveled at how lucky he was. Sure they still lived in the bunker, but Sam was content; he had the family he had always dreamed about.

 

“Daddy help,” Oliver tugged on his shirt drawing him out of his thoughts, a puzzle piece clutched in his little fist.

 

“Ok, buddy. Let’s do it together” Sam replied with a smile. Letting Oliver take the lead, they had the puzzle completed in no time.

 

“Moose! Daddy, moose!” Oliver beamed, looking down at the finished shape.

  
  


Sam grinned. The puzzle was indeed a moose, a humorous gift loving crafted by his brother Dean just for Oliver. The little boy beamed with pride. “Mama, see?” he asked.

 

Sam glanced up to see Eileen leaning on the doorframe, watching them. “I see, Ollie. Good job.” she replied. She held up a mug of coffee in offering to Sam. “Ready for breakfast, boys?”

 

“Brefas!” Oliver shouted, leaping up and darting past his mom and out the door.

 

Sam stood up and wrap Eileen in his arms, kissing her. “We better catch him before he tackles Dean in the kitchen...again” he said with a grin, “They ended up both covered in syrup last time.”

 

“Dean loves giving him his baths. He talks a tough game, but he’s such a softy.” She laughed and turned to head to the kitchen. “It’s good for both of them.” 

 

Sam agreed. Life in the bunker had changed a lot after Ollie was born, more than any of them could ever have imagined, and they wouldn’t trade it for anything. One big happy family.


End file.
